


Five Times Phil Coulson Died (Two Times He Would've Been Okay Dying) and One Time He Was Happy To Be Alive (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5(+2)+1, A Little Back Story For Giggles, BAMF Phil Coulson, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phil Keeps Dying, Rimming, Sexy Times, Smut, a couple good ones, a few bad experiences, a little homophobia, did I mention dying?, dying, experiences that is, other stuff happens too
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>到底写了什么……或者是Phil有严重的过敏症，命途多舛，时运不佳。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Phil Coulson Died (Two Times He Would've Been Okay Dying) and One Time He Was Happy To Be Alive (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Phil Coulson Died (Two Times He Would've Been Okay Dying) and One Time He Was Happy To Be Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682174) by [Boom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/pseuds/Boom). 



 

 

**Phil Coulson** **的五次死亡（两次他觉得可以接受），还有一次他真高兴重回人世**

 

 

Title:Five Times Phil Coulson Died (Two Times He Would've Been Okay Dying) and One Time He Was Happy To Be Alive

Author:Boom（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: R

Additional Tags:

BAMF Phil Coulson, Phil Keeps Dying, 5(+2)+1, Smut, Fluff, Sexy Times, A Little Back Story For Giggles, a little homophobia, a few bad experiences, a couple good ones, experiences that is, Rimming, dying, did I mention dying?, Fix-It, other stuff happens too

 

**Summary** **：**

What it says on the tin... Or Phil Has Bad Allergies, Bad Luck, and Bad Timing.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/682174>

 

授权：

Yes my dearest, by all means go forth and conquer! I would love for you to translate it, actually it makes me giddy just thinking you want to! Thank you for asking a truly appreciate it! :)

 

 

**警告：**

Phil Coulson是个混蛋，Phil死了好几次，5（+2）+1，工口，砂糖，性感，背景故事一咩，仇视同性恋一咩，好的坏的经历，肛吻，死亡

 

**摘要：**

到底写了什么……或者是Phil有严重的过敏症，命途多舛，时运不佳。

 

**某鱼注：**

 

无论好的还是不好的，都没有警告里那么厉害

其实是Phil中心的故事，虽然真的有CP甚至工口

如果有前言不搭后语的凌乱或者过多短句，请结合剧情体谅

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Phil Coulson** **的五次死亡（两次他觉得可以接受），还有一次他真高兴重回人世 =====**

 

 

>>>0岁

 

Phil出生两分钟后，迎来了长达八秒钟的第一次死亡。说实话，一点儿都不生动有趣，很多新生儿在挤出产道的过程中都会被脐带缠住脖子。当他终于来到这个世界，整个身子都已经憋得青紫了，护士（一位健壮的女士，手指十分灵巧）迅速剪断脐带，轻轻拍着他，让他在一分钟内发出了第一声啼哭。所以，这次死亡基本可以忽略不计。

 

 

>>>6岁

 

他的第二次死亡基本也可以不算数。当时他刚刚六岁，记忆中第一次和全家一起度假。阳光沙滩，在海水只到脚踝的岸边，他和妹妹高兴地相互泼着水，父亲则在不远处，抱臂在胸，笑看一对小儿女。

 

Phil根本不知道为什么自己突然开始尖叫，可能就是因为那阵剧痛。他在水里疯了一样乱叫乱跳，无目的地抓挠着海水，就好像那样能减轻双腿的痛苦。父亲急忙跑过来一把抄起他，顾不得被溅湿了衬衫，另一只手保护性地搂住因为惊吓而哭喊的小女儿。他半拖半拽地把儿子弄到沙滩上，大喊，“Ellen去开车！”而Phil的母亲也喊回来，“Phil，看看他的腿！”直到父亲再次喊，“别说了该死的快去开车！”，当然老Phil明白他肯定会为这句话付出代价，包括好几天的足底按摩，高级餐厅的晚餐，很可能还要加上伯丁斯百货（Burdines）橱窗里的那条漂亮又昂贵的裙子。

 

往常去医院一小时的车程被压缩到了二十分钟。Phil的母亲风驰电掣，只在埋怨丈夫口不择言的时候偶尔稍微减速，Phil的父亲则把儿子紧紧抱在胸口，嘴唇贴着他的头发安慰，“没事的，PJ，我们就快到了，伙计，坚持住……”

 

“哦上帝啊Phil看他的腿 ——”

 

“你就专心开车。看着我，Peej，加油，睁开眼。这才是我的好儿子，嘿！”

 

Phil看见父亲笑了。他呼吸困难。他的腿肿到了正常的三倍粗，巨大而丑陋的线条在他泛着不正常嫣红的皮肤下蜿蜒，慢慢变成紫色。透过逐渐包裹意识的黑暗迷雾，Phil不知怎么，觉得这整个经历居然还挺迷人的……

 

当老Phil冲进急诊室的大门，狂吼着招呼医生，他的儿子已经在他怀里死去了整整七秒。又过了八秒，医生带着听诊器跑过来，一边还在叫同事来帮忙。他们用了12秒准备并且注射肾上腺素（adrenaline），六秒钟后Phil恢复了第一下呼吸。接下来的24小时，他再次注射了肾上腺素（epinephrine），并且一直卧床。（注）

 

Philip J Coulson被诊断为，对于水母有严重过敏症。

 

从此他再也没有真的喜欢过海滩。

 

 

>>>17岁

 

十年后，Phil真希望当时自己因为水母那件事干脆死掉。他站在更衣室正中间，一条毛巾围在腰上，刚刚洗过的头发还往下滴着水珠儿。整个房间寂静无声，每只眼睛都盯在他身上。

 

“那么，”Joey Barker最后做出姿态，和Phil面对面。“你到底是，或者不是？”

 

“我——”Phil下意识退了一步，脑子里乱得就像掉进了陷阱的老鼠上下翻腾。他看着身边的每一张脸，有人觉得恶心，有人觉得尴尬，有人故意躲开他的视线。他因为这个问题已经害怕了几个月，好几年，确切地讲，反复思考，就好像明知道是个恶心的玩具，却还是不能放下不玩。他对自己说他不知道，这不过是个暂时的阶段，一个模糊的想法。那是某种，就好像他会戒除对于美国队长的迷恋一般，最终也会戒掉的东西。

 

只是，他现在还无法放手而已。

 

“哦我操，他是！”Joey惊恐地张大了眼睛，那里面全是恶心和反感。Phil畏惧了，他觉得自己很脏，脸上烧得通红，满心都是深深的自我厌恶。他想把自己缩成一个球，当场死掉或许更好。他的队友，那些一起长大的男孩们，极力避免和他的眼神接触，谁也没再说话，争先恐后冲出更衣室，去进行日常训练或者别的什么。

 

第二天他就被棒球队除名了，官方说法是“行为不端（misconduct）”。那天下午，一群前一天他还叫他们朋友的男生伏击了他，他拖到很晚才回家，浑身是伤，一瘸一拐，但还没有彻底倒下。他在餐桌边和父母讲了事情的经过，做了几个保证，晚餐在他面前一点一点变得冰凉；他再没有戴过眼镜，再没有让家人之外的人叫过他PJ，并且，他从此学会了如何隐藏自己的感情。

 

高中一毕业，他就应招入伍，穿上了军装。

 

 

>>>22岁

 

Phil根本不记得炸弹是怎么爆炸的了。前一分钟他正在小便，专心致志，可能还哼了两句小调什么的，下一秒他就腾空飞起来，脸朝下重重摔在带刺的灌木丛里。眼前的星星总算慢慢消散，他的第一个想法就是自己真幸运，在这尼玛几乎寸草不生的沙漠里竟然还能有点儿植被垫在身子底下。然后他肾上腺素瞬间爆发，一蹦多老高，拉开步枪的保险栓，好Peggy。

 

就在子弹开始四处横飞的时候，他首先找到了Nick。他长官的脸整个被血污模糊了，呼吸很浅，但一只眼睛还是目光犀利。

 

“Coulson——”

 

“长官，”Phil一边答应，一边打算返回火线。Fury试着抓住他的胳膊，但Phil甩开了，只是一把揪起伤者的背心，拖着他走到最近的小山丘背面，然后头也不回地冲进枪林弹雨，一边一个薅住Buchannan和Jacobs。

 

“Coulson！”Fury再次努力，把全部的命令放进了这唯一的单词，眼看着自己的爱将一次次玩儿命似的往返，从密集的火力下救回一个又一个战友。

 

“再一个，长官，”Phil又一次翻过小山，扎进了密织的火网，把似乎动弹不了却不停尖叫的Thatcher从车窗里抓了出来。车子爆炸时他们才跑了十英尺 ，Phil又一次被炸飞，脸朝下摔在地上。他手脚并用爬起来，跑到Thatcher身边，随便甩了甩眼前因为汗水而模糊的尘土砂砾，伸手去检查那姑娘的脉搏。微弱，但还在。瞬间的宽慰让他有点摇晃，然后他喘口气，最后一次爬上小山，看见Jacobs正在给Buchannan包扎。

 

当Jacobs转向Phil，他的眼珠子都快掉出来了。“上帝啊，Coulson！”

 

“没事儿，”Phil拖着不醒人事的Thatcher穿过人群，“她就是晕过去了，但我觉得她可能瘫了。”

 

现在肾上腺素逐渐退了下去，Phil突然觉得自己呼吸有点困难。要是就因为爬了几趟那个小破山坡就上气不接下气的话，那他还真应该好好锻炼一下自己的耐力了。

 

“不对！”Jacobs梗着脖子惊叫，“你他妈的肚子上插着什么？！”

 

Phil眨了眨眼，低头，果然，一块早就被血污染透了的碎片从他肚子里斜楞楞戳了出来。

 

“哦，”他惊讶道，“那可真他妈疼。”

 

然后他就倒下了，幸好Fury在最后一秒接住了他。

 

 

Phil在手术室死去了13分钟。两天后他醒过来，Fury正在旁边的病床上百无聊赖地看书。

 

“你的眼睛哪儿去了？”Phil问。

 

Nick耸耸肩，“没了。”

 

Phil哼哼了几句，就好像这是非常合理的解释。还真是。

 

“你昏迷的时候得到了一枚奖章。”Nick继续，眼睛都没从书本上抬起来。

 

“真荣幸。”Phil干巴巴地说。Nick同样表示不屑。他们太明白除非任务得到销密，否则这辈子也不可能看见什么奖章。而且前提是，他们都能活到那时候。

 

“说到荣幸，”Nick翻了一页，“我们被撤出来了。”

 

“啥？”Phil紧紧咬牙，似乎是突然扯到了缝线。“为什么？”

 

“放松点儿，Coulson，”已经是独眼的长官唇角微微卷起了一丝弧度，暗示道，“我们就要走向世界了。”

 

 

>>>36岁

 

Phil一定是被麻醉了。他能这么说，因为他正在微笑。他从来不会睁开眼睛就微笑，除非他被全身麻醉。每次他脑子糊里糊涂的时候，眼睛就会瞪得比平时大。Nick和他说过好几次，他也试着不眨眼，而这确实挺吓人的。Phil强迫自己眨眨眼，心里还在琢磨究竟是怎么回事儿，视线扫过医院病房墙壁上的纹路（那线条很柔和），各种机器带着令人安心的节奏哔哔作响或者嗡嗡震动，Clint则睡在他身边的一张椅子里……

 

这一次他用不着考虑眨眼了。他根本没料到会这样。Clint打个激灵醒过来，Phil暗想自己是不是下意识地把刚才的想法说出来了。

 

他朝Clint微笑，弓箭手却没有回应。

 

“早上好。”Phil努力出高兴的表情，其实他不确定现在是不是早上，但Clint刚醒过来，所以他就这么推定了。然而弓箭手还是没有答话。Phil觉得自己应该在这种沉默中感到别扭，可他不能让自己表现出来。于是他保持住视线的四处游荡，笑容依旧闪亮。

 

“你死了。”

 

这个陈述句让Phil的目光转回Clint身上，特工正直勾勾盯着他，眼睛都不带眨的。

 

“我好多了。”Phil指出，Clint的眼睛什么时候变得那么蓝了？比蓝色更像蓝色。蓝色中最蓝的那种蓝色。Clint摇摇头，试着组织语言。

 

“不，”他再开口，“Coulson，你死了。在我怀里。你的血都几乎流干了——”

 

“你还好么？”出于某些原因，这个问题比一切都来得重要。关乎某些甚至在他因为药物而昏迷的时候都知道自己必须确认的东西。

 

“为什——？是，我很好，但——”

 

“哦太好了，”Phil放松下来，微笑也重新回到脸上。“真的，真的好。最好的一件事了。（The goodest）”

 

这让他的弓箭手唇角抖了抖，一闪即逝，不过Phil看见了，而他不喜欢这个。一点儿也不。

 

“Coulson——”

 

“Phil，”Phil纠正，“Philip James Coulson。我家人叫我PJ。你可以叫我Phil。”

 

见对方用沉默当作回答，Phil继续，试着在被药物搞迷糊的脑袋里找出好的理由，“我在你怀里流血，这没事儿。现在是合法的（It’s legal now）。”只不过，这并非他想要说的那个字……

 

“合法？”Clint质疑，但那笑容已经回来了，真的，这才是Phil这辈子最想要的。

 

“没错，”Phil确认般点头，好像Clint也能感受到似的，“合法了。现在我们是Clint和Phil了。”

 

“Clint和Phil，嗯？”Clint重新窝进那硬硬的椅子里，抱着胳膊，每次他假装很舒服其实并不是的时候都会这样。

 

“是啊，”Phil觉得药物带来的迷糊已经有所好转，但他还是决定要试试运气。“我们应该共进晚餐。”

 

Phil带着兴致看向他的弓箭手，Clint整个身子都绷紧了，笑意再度淡去。

 

“他们肯定把你麻醉了，是吧？”他勉强打趣，Phil不禁蹙眉。真正的蹙眉。并非那种轻微的抽搐，也不是挑眉，而是眉心拧在一起，纠结成一个疙瘩。自从高中那件事之后，他就再也没有特意表露过感情了。现在他依然如此克制，并且完全没心情把这当成儿戏。

 

“这是拒绝么？”他轻轻抬头，“因为这完全可以是拒绝。我不反对你——”

 

“不！”Clint似乎在做激烈的心理斗争，“你只是——”

 

“你的负责人？断了几根肋骨正在恢复中？太老了？”Phil弯弯嘴角，“个子够高？”

 

Clint扑哧笑了出来，没看Phil的眼睛。

 

“嘿，”Phil伸手，拂过弓箭手的额角，就好像读出了特工的想法，“跟你说：我要接着好好睡一觉，你就去干Barton该干的事情，然后等我身上没那么多麻醉药了，咱们再谈谈。”

 

Clint沉默地点头，于是Phil收回了手臂，闭上眼。拥抱睡神前他感觉到的最后一件事情，就是带着老茧的手指划过他的手背，还有没准儿，要是他真的非常努力集中精神，有一双唇蜻蜓点水般蹭过他的前额。

 

第一次约会是Pizza和压马路。

 

那真是太棒了。

 

 

>>>38岁

 

Phil都来不及完全把门关上Clint就扑过来了。他紧紧压住Phil的身子，将年长的男人抵在门板上，疯狂地亲吻，就好像他是空气，是生命的必需，可手底下急切地抚弄却又如同他是玻璃人似的小心翼翼。Phil一手覆上爱人的脊背，上下摩挲，对自己这个动作引起的轻微颤抖满意地微笑。他们拥抱交缠着经过走廊，留下一路被胡乱扯下的衣物。鞋和衬衫，Phil的领带，Clint的短袜，都在行进间一一剥下，他们磕磕绊绊，却始终保持着肌肤相亲的紧密接触。Phil重重坐进最近他已经认定是属于两个人的大床上，Clint则努力拽掉他的长裤和内裤，爬上来饥渴地再次吻上他。对他俩来讲，只做不说没什么奇怪的，在那么艰难的任务过后，仅仅感觉到彼此的体温和热情就已经足够。特别是当他们分隔两地，就好像Phil刚刚从另一个地方回来，Clint非常不喜欢无法亲眼见他的负责人安全归来。

 

说实话，Phil也这么觉得。

 

Phil伸手扶住Clint的脖子，却被轻轻拨开了，于是他明白了这个暗示。这是Clint的表演。弓箭手一点一点探索他的身体，找到每一个新的痕迹，瘀伤的创口，酸痛的肌肉。Clint拱着Phil翻身，有力的双手一点点揉开紧绷的硬块，不停在他负责人的脊背落下轻吻，只用了一个动作就把自己下半身也脱得精光。

 

Clint帮Phil的腿按摩，花了很长时间让他大腿的肌肉放松，然后换到另一边，依样做来。然后他的关注点转回肩膀，沿着手臂向前，熟练灵巧的手指慢慢按揉，驱走了Phil整整一个礼拜的工作压力。最后Clint坐到一边，指尖划过男人身上的旧伤疤，知道这并不是全部。他小心不去碰Phil的左半边，因为就算是他也能看出来年长的探员对新添的淤青有所顾虑。

 

他用一根手指顺着Phil的脊椎描画，来到尾骨，亲了亲末端的凹陷，又沿原路轻轻舔舐回来。Phil在他身下颤抖，于是他温柔咬住男人的肩膀，一只手握住Phil的，另一只手则悄悄滑到探员股间。Phil啃着枕头呻吟，向后移动着以求得到更多触碰。Clint又往下探了探，捧起男人的阴囊，引出另一声沉重的叹息。弓箭手笑了，在Phil耳后印上轻轻一吻，双手按上他的屁股，继续按摩，然后低下头，实验性地舔了舔。男人嘶嘶抽气，整个身子猛地绷紧，随即在Clint重复动作的时候彻底放松。Clint简直爱死了这种把Phil完全点燃的过程，每一次小小的勃动，颤抖，轻柔的喘息都让他胯下更加硬得难以忍受，不过他能够一直这么做下去。Phil是个很难扑倒的人，所以一旦有了机会，Clint愿意占尽先机。

 

最终，Clint让Phil重新躺平，此刻他的勃已然很壮观了，一小滴一小滴的前液从阴茎顶端渗出。弓箭手抚上Phil的脸，要夺去他呼吸般激吻，两人的下身蹭到一处，于是剧烈的喘息变成了低低的呻吟。Clint又一次凑近Phil的腰，舌尖沿着那些青紫或者红肿的瘀伤缓缓舔过，男人猛地抽气，十指紧紧攥住了身下的床单，挣扎着不要在这如此情色的碰触下抖得过于厉害。当然，弓箭手也帮忙了，轻轻按住爱人的腰胯，把他压在床上，直接吞下了他的整个长度。

 

“操！”Phil紧紧咬牙，用力闭上眼睛，“Clint！哦操——”

 

Clint的嘴离开了，但Phil拒绝睁眼，因为要是他看到了眼前的一切，肯定会忍不住的。他伸手攥住阴茎根部，试着至少冷静一点儿，可他的手再次被拨开，一只安全套从天而降。Clint匆匆做了准备，慢慢骑上年长的男人，身子一点一点沉下来，将Phil完全纳入自己体内，引得探员强咽下一声哭喊，然后Phil稍微坐直，紧紧抓住Clint如同救命稻草。他们用了很短的时间调整，之后Clint开始上下移动，啃咬Phil的双唇，建立起了自己的节奏。

 

Phil搂着年轻些的男人，手指拢过他的头发，滑过他的脊背，一个接一个的吻印上他的胸膛，直到自己的节奏被打乱。他呼吸逐渐粗重起来，而Clint扑在他耳边已经开始意识不清地咿呀乱语，“操Phil我的上帝啊我太想你了哦操……”

 

他能给爱人的唯一提示就是咬住Clint的下唇，之后他高潮了，脑袋抵住弓箭手的肩膀低吼，上气不接下气，修剪整齐的指甲几乎在Clint背上留下抓痕。他们抱在一起，微微发抖，气喘吁吁，时间仿佛凝滞在此刻。片刻过后，Phil抬起一只尚且不稳的手，握住Clint湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎，用力撸了几下。弓箭手尖叫着射了出来，下一秒直接捉住Phil的双唇，将那呻吟变成了掠夺式的，永远也要不够的深吻。

 

当Phil总算能凑齐脑细胞思考，他忍不住去想，死在高潮里听上去似乎也不是什么太差的结果……

 

 

>>>41岁

 

确切说法是：Phil生命垂危。他这次很肯定。权杖直接刺穿了他的心脏，可能还伤了肺叶，他不太清楚，但他真的就要死了，冰冷慢慢爬上四肢。好吧，出于某些上帝才知道的原因，他默默想着，至少我见到了美国队长。除此之外，还有非常糟糕的另一件事，他的脑子忍不住地朝Clint——不，Barton那边拐过去。Loki和Barton，那个杀手，间谍。战士。却不是属于他的美好的Clint。

 

年纪大了情感就脆弱了啊Coulson，他暗暗骂自己，只觉得心都碎了。

 

眨眼功夫，Fury出现在眼前，而Phil不敢肯定是自己晕过去了还是他的老友真的来到了身边。Nick说了些什么，好像是急救员，别死之类的，“看着我（Eyes on me）。”

 

Phil忍不住笑了，希望这看上去别像个苦脸。没事儿，他试着说，他们需要某种东西当作信仰，某些可以团结他们的力量。就让我来吧。他不知道自己的意思究竟表达出了几分，希望足够让老友明白就好。

 

剧痛一浪盖过一浪，他身上的其他部分却没有麻木，实际上，整个身子都好像烧起来一般。如同当年那该死的水母重新席卷而来，尖锐的疼痛，急性中毒的灼热，同时铺天盖地，太多了。他想要昏厥，想挣扎着爬向安全的黑暗，可他所能感觉到的全部却只有疼痛。

 

胸口，脖颈，内脏，膝盖，手指，后背，还有哦上帝啊请让它停下来吧那太疼了太疼了拜托让它停止我求求你请让它结束吧结束它不要再疼了……

 

可疼痛没有减弱分毫。烧焦的金属钛（Ti sears）让他非常痛苦，Phil的整个世界都凝聚在了他无意识抽搐的手指上，抓挠空气，生命随之流逝。他度秒如年，哪怕是搅动的气流擦过他失去血色的惨白皮肤，也会让他觉得痛彻骨髓，呼吸中断，只希望就此死去。

 

周围好像有了亮光。什么白色，冷冽，带着凉意的东西贴上他的脸。他慢慢恢复意识，好像沉眠一千年后终于第一次又听到了声音。他还不能用力呼吸，可那味道闻上去干燥，辛辣，甚至有些恶心。脑袋上面的人声听着很急切却依旧稳定，好像是对着孩子鼓劲儿，Phil觉得那孩子就是自己。这似乎是另一个世界。他睁不开眼，可他能看见红色而不是漆黑一片。他紧紧抓住那个声音，让它拉着自己逃离无尽的痛楚。他的肩膀很疼，他的胸口很疼，他只想大哭一场，用凄厉哀嚎表达解脱。

 

一只冰凉的手抚上他的脸颊，他呻吟一声，为了这份美好的触感，真真切切地呻吟。这辈子他从没有像渴望那只手停留在自己肌肤上那样渴望过任何东西，他多想让那只手永远永远不要离开。因为他能感觉到，那只手的动作温柔，托起他的下巴，蹭过他的耳后，拇指小心地描画着他的眼窝。

 

现在他肯定自己已经哭出来了；周围的音调颤抖着升高，再升高，总算汇聚成切实的单词。他听见“Banner”可能还有“后退”，但真的很难分辨，光是去听已经耗费了他过多的精力，他真的只想再次沉入虚无，因为那只手不见了，所以现在也就没有了让他保持意识的理由。一个坚定的声音在说些什么，还有哔哔声，“抬起来”和“冰”和“放下！”

 

然后那只手回来了，这回是一双手，凉意拥抱着他，在他腋窝，腿间，带来刺痛，不过还不够。

 

“Phil，和我在一起，别睡，行么？好好听我说话——”

 

“他快不行了！”

 

“Barton从床上滚下来！”

 

“你会保持清醒，Phil，我要你保持清醒，我要你——”

 

“Clint！快他妈的下来，我们要把他转移走！”

 

“操你妈的Banner！Phil——”

 

“拉住他，我们不能再等了！”

 

“Barton别动！”

 

“Phil！哦操你妈的——Phil！”

 

Clint两手拢住他负责人红得不正常的脸，跟着他们在走廊中一路飞奔，只是在抬手抹汗的时候才稍稍放开，他抓过冰袋，轻轻压在Phil额前，完全不知道自己在做什么。他从没有这么害怕过，甚至是两周前他发现Phil莫名其妙地昏迷时也没有如此惊慌。弓箭手捧着男人的脸颊，小心抚上他脖颈的动脉，上次至少还得到了一丝细微的反应，可这回什么也没有，只有高热的皮肤和干掉的泪痕。他拇指滑过那几乎是在燃烧的肌理，最终停在Phil唇间。

 

因为Phil停止了呼吸。

 

Clint只觉得有什么东西在心里应声而断。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，用尽全力压制住体内排山倒海的倾塌。他的世界不再有任何意义，只剩下眼前，他能看到的，在他怀里的那个男人。没有任何先兆，弓箭手举起拳头，重重砸向Phil的胸口。

 

“Barton！”

 

“他没有呼吸了！”Clint断喝，继续用力一下又一下捶向Phil早已饱受摧残的胸口。

 

1，2，3，4，5。

 

“给他个氧气包！”医生大喊，几秒钟后面罩覆上了Phil的脸，氧气被慢慢挤压进了他损毁严重的肺叶。

 

1，2，3，4，5。

 

有人拦腰抱住Clint把他扯下来，以便让个年轻的医生跳上去继续给Phil做心外按摩，轮床以不可思议的高速一路冲进手术室。Clint基本上没意识到发生了什么，直到他惊讶地看见气喘吁吁的Steve Rogers，又被Natasha一击打倒在地，黑寡妇盯着他，满眼的责怪，抱臂在胸。

 

“坐下。”女特工的命令毋庸置疑。Steve拉他站起来，把他按在一张椅子里，然后就站在他身边，眼睛死死看着面前已经紧闭的手术室大门。除了任务，Clint从没有呆坐过这么久，世界都不再有意义的感觉依旧盘绕，只不过现在他的焦点变成了那扇门。一个月。整整一个月他都以为Phil死了。死在他手上。他觉得反胃，强迫自己保持呼吸。他还记得找到自己负责人的那天，Phil躺在医疗翼禁区的病房（restricted part of Medical），呼吸清浅，不醒人事。他根本不能理解眼前看到的一切，以为那是幻觉，或者克隆人……他好几年前就听说神盾在研究克隆技术了……但不对，那是真的，是Phil。

 

Clint冲进Fury的办公室，愤怒烧红了他的双眼，他要求一个解释，也可能是个能狠狠戳烂的把心（他有点意识不清了），然后他得到了自己既期待又恐惧的消息。Coulson要靠仪器才能维持生命。他活着和死了基本已经没有任何区别，而Fury承认之所以还没有让老友离开，只是因为他在等待奇迹发生。

 

“Phil Coulson不会死。”指挥官的视线越过Clint，扫过房间，看着远处的墙壁，那里杂乱堆放着一些书本和小摆设，却没有一张照片。“我曾经眼看着这个男人从更糟糕的情况下好起来。他是个战士，Barton特工。”

 

Fury说话的语气，他目光转向弓箭手时眼里的情感……隐隐含着某种希冀。微弱，但不容忽视。

 

于是Clint也相信了，还有希望。

 

这简直是愚蠢又危险。他知道自己很可能做错了，居然把所有的鸡蛋都放在Fury那个岌岌可危的破篮子里，但指挥官从来不会出错。当他……Clint决定自己不要去考虑太多。小队其他成员都得到了消息，同时Fury也成功地再次荣登每个人的厌恶榜头名。他们赶到了Phil的病房时，Clint早已在那儿了，脑袋枕着胳膊，眼睛却一刻也没有从Phil的脸上离开。

 

弓箭手几乎二十四小时守在他负责人的身边，只有在必须的时候才会离开一下，比如这次，出任务。毁灭博士机器人（Doombots）。你可以认为那家伙还能更有创意些。Clint拖着疲惫的身子回来，二话不说又窝进他的椅子，只是下意识地通过频道进行任务报告，然后他僵住了。说不出话，目瞪口呆，最终闭上嘴巴。他愤怒地瞪了一眼Phil，就好像男人躺在那里人事不省，全是他自己的错。就好像他其实能阻止什么。Clint的心跳顿了一下，他似乎看见名为心脏的器官挣扎着从自己的胸口爬出来，爬向Coulson，带他重回人世。这想法让他惊恐莫名，刚刚腾起的怒火转瞬间烟消云散。他承认自己脆弱，他只是想让他的Phil回来。他渴望看到男人的眼睛，渴望那淡淡的微笑……随便什么，任何都行。

 

然后，他真的看见Phil的手动了一下。

 

Clint立刻蹦起来，椅子倒在地上发出巨响，但他顾不得，还是死死盯住男人的手指。Natasha几乎是瞬间出现，“怎么？”

 

Clint没法讲话，只能伸手示意。黑寡妇转身离开，几分钟后和一位医生一起回来。看到男人的手再次轻轻地抽搐一下，医生笑了。

 

“这是什么意思？”Clint哽咽着。

 

医生耸肩，表情却不再阴霾。“我不知道。”

 

一个半小时后，Banner也过来了，看上去筋疲力尽，形容枯槁。

 

“给我点儿时间。”他没等大家开口。每个人都明白这代表着什么，默默退开，除了Natasha，女特工一直跟在博士身边确保他没事。Steve看了一眼Clint，没说话。又过了片刻，大家纷纷回来，Bruce看上去好些了，挺了挺脊背，Natasha就站在他身后，倏然间Clint有了种世界崩裂的感觉。

 

“告诉我他死了。”弓箭手的声音带着钢铁般的坚硬，直勾勾盯着好博士。Bruce眨眨眼。Natasha和Steve交换了个意味深长的眼神。

 

“他没死。”Bruce一个字一个字慢慢说。

 

这下轮到Clint站不稳了，双手发颤，他勉强道，“那告诉我我能去看他了。”

 

“不行，”Bruce温和地回答，“还不行，但很快了。”

 

Clint双手合十，努力别再颤抖，“可他还活着。”答案很明显，尽管这不是个问题。

 

“我们不知道什么引起了高烧，”Bruce从墙边拉过一把椅子，坐在Clint面前。Natasha紧挨着他也坐下，抱着胳膊，靴子尖贴着Clint的小腿，非常让人安心的力量。

 

“无论是什么，我们都要做些测试，但他的重要器官都还好，而高烧看上去也有消退的迹象了……”博士的微笑很轻，“另外他的眼睛开始动了。”

 

Clint眨巴着眼睛，不明白这意味着什么。

 

“这代表什么？”Steve问道，蹲下来和大家视线齐平，一手撑着Clint的腿保持平衡。这可不算安心。这不是Clint和Steve之间通常的相处模式。

 

“这代表，大脑有了比较高级的活动，”Bruce解释，“这代表，Coulson探员开始做梦了。”

 

 

>>>43岁

 

Phil依旧算不上什么海滩爱好者。在与世隔绝的偏远小岛上被一群巨大的变种珊瑚包围更不能说是好事。但躺在树荫下，喝着冰凉可口的鲜椰汁，看Clint上蹿下跳地和那群怪物周旋，抢回他的箭支？放松，不是么？这绝对能说是美事一桩。当然其实他的腿从膝盖以下都没有知觉了，谢谢那些怪物朝他发射该死的倒刺，不过既然身体其他部分都感觉正常，那他也就推测没什么大不了的。至少现在没得可做。领带已经承担了止血带的功能紧紧系在大腿上，嗯，以防万一。

 

“昆式战机（Quinjet）还有10英里就到，Coulson，”Stark在耳机里通知他，“我们真的要拉着这些东西回去么？”

 

“弄几块碎片就够了，”Coulson回答，舔了口雪白雪白的椰肉，“神盾局想知道它们为什么会产生基因突变。”

 

“呃，”耳机里通话继续，Coulson看见那个红色影子从海平面的方向逐渐清晰，“如果不是该死的珊瑚变异，你能想象还会有别的灾难么？”

 

Phil想到了要命的水母，在Clint一屁股坐在自己身边的时候抖了抖。弓箭手的脸因为剧烈运动红扑扑地，不过微笑依然能闪瞎人。Phil忍不住扬起唇角。

 

“飞机就快到了。”他提醒。

 

Clint叹了口气，目光投向碧蓝的海水，“真好，我讨厌大海。”

 

Phil眨眨眼，“是么？”

 

Clint耸肩，“是啊，又不能在水里爬来爬去。”

 

Phil扑哧笑了，伸臂揽过Clint的肩膀，亲了亲他沾上沙子乱蓬蓬的脑袋。昆式战机降落在沙滩上，吹起了更多的沙粒，同时放下急匆匆的医疗队，面露忧色的复仇者们，还有激动莫名的科学家，Phil承认看见这一切让他非常高兴。当然等着他的肯定是丛林一般做不完的文书，又一件被毁掉的西装，以及暂时无法行走，可这就是他的工作。他看到Steve，Natasha，Tony大步跑过来，感觉到Clint在自己怀里舒舒服服地窝着，难得灿烂地笑了，毫无疑问，他真的很幸运。

 

而且是的，特别，特别开心。

 

 

END

 

 

注：

关于肾上腺素，因为不是专业的，所以我不知道那两个单词有什么区别，也不清楚这样注射肾上腺素是不是真的可以。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/06/27

 


End file.
